The present invention relates to transistor devices, and more particularly to a field effect transistor device having multiple conduction states.
Transistors are a basic building block of both digital and analog circuits. In analog circuits, transistors are frequently used as linear amplifiers in which a transistor is biased to remain always “on” in a linear region of operation. On the other hand, in digital circuits, transistors are most commonly used as on-off switches. However, for certain applications, a circuit function is needed which cannot be neatly classified as either linear amplification or on-off switching. For such applications, multiple transistors can be arranged in a circuit together to accomplish a required function. However, circuits which utilize a greater number of transistors tend to occupy a larger area of the chip than those circuits which utilize fewer transistors. Moreover, on an integrated circuit or “chip”, circuits which include multiple transistors can be replicated many thousands or millions of times. The decision to implement a circuit function requiring a greater number of transistors must be weighed against its affect on the area utilization of the whole chip, as it may force additional decisions to reduce the area occupied by other circuitry on the chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,738 to Mandelman et al. describes a problem of “corner” conduction in field effect transistors (“FETs”) formed in semiconductor regions bounded by shallow trench isolations. Along the vertically oriented edges of the shallow trench isolations at the “corners” of the device, an uncorrected FET can exhibit higher than usual leakage current when the transistor is biased in an “off” state, due to unwanted low-level conduction at the corners. By definition, the corner conduction is an uncontrolled effect along vertical edges of a transistor device, in contrast to the normal controlled conduction which occurs substantially in the direction of a plane just below a gate dielectric at the major surface of the transistor. The corner conduction serves no useful purpose. One focus of the prior art has been to correct for or eliminate the effects of corner conduction, since it is an unwanted, uncontrolled parasitic effect.